Knocked up
by The Unstoppable Black Reaper
Summary: Nanao is pregnant,but won't tell whose it is. Chaos erupts from the rumors. Never fear though, Captain Kyouraku Shunsui has brought his Sherlock Holmes style hat and will not rest until he finds out who has deflowered his lovely Nanao-chan. NanaoXmystery
1. What!

AN: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

Chapter 1: What?!

The door slammed shut to the meeting hall in the first division as the final captain of the thirteen protection squads took his place among his peers. The Captain-commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai, leader Gotei thirteen, tapped his staff against the oak floors of the room. Reverberating through the chamber, the sound called the attention of the other nine powerful individuals in the hall signaling that the morning's meeting had begun.

The Captain-commander cleared his throat, "You captains have been called here for because of recent events in Soul Society concerning the defection of three of our strongest captains. Our strength has been severely crippled by this action; therefore, we need to find strong and qualified individuals to fill the void that they left," stated the Captain-commander to his subordinates. "Are there any suggestions on how to fill any of the possible positions?" growled out the old man.

Captian of the thirteenth division, Ukitake Jyuushiro, stepped forward, "I nominate substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo as candidate to fill the one of the opening in the captaincies. He has proven himself a valuable and loyal asset to Soul Society multiple times. His strength is undeniable having fought Kenpachi to a draw and defeated Byakuya in battle. Captain Kuchiki can attest to his skills with a bankai. Furthermore, he has demonstrated leadership while heading up his group of Ryoka. Obviously his he will develop a more authoritative presence as he grows older, but that will come with experience." The captain of the thirteenth division returned to his place in line and awaited the comments of his leader.

"Your nomination is duly noted Captain Ukitake," said the Captain-commander from his chair. "A motion has been made to promote substitute soul reaper to the position of captain of the thirteen protection squads. All those in favor step forward. Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui quickly stepped forward and were soon followed by the captain of the tenth squad, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Another chance to fight Ichigo," Zaraki Kenpachi laughed maniacally as he stepped forward and was surprisingly followed by the stoic captain of the sixth squad, Kuchiki Byakuya.

The motion seemed to stand at a five-to-five tie until the Captain-commander stood up and announced in a booming voice, "I also support this initiative. At six votes for and four votes against, Kurosaki Ichigo is slated to become a new captain. He will be responsible for the fifth division because it seems to be the most efficient in terms of organization and battle readiness; however he will be required to find a new lieutenant due to Hinamori Momo being incapacitated." "Moving on," the bearded-man continued, "The only other candidates for captaincy are Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku." Quickly there was a staunch defense to prevent Madarame Ikkaku from forming another eleventh division.

"My lieutenant is incapable of running a division. Not only does he fail to do his paperwork now, but he is irresponsible and is too often conveniently absent from my division. His own division would be nothing short of a train wreck," the head of the Kuchiki Clan stated. He was greeted with resounding agreement. The Captain-commander dispatched a hell butterfly to the real world and ended the meeting.

* * *

The hell butterfly floated into the closet of Kurosaki Ichigo's bedroom. There, a raven-haired girl from the Kuchiki Clan allowed it to land on her finger and relay the message and details of Ichigo's promotion. She quickly tore open the door to the closet she called home, when away from Soul Society, and ran out in search of her orange-haired companion.

She ran down the stairs before sensing his enormous and wild reiatsu coming from outside. Bursting out of the backdoor she saw the carrot-top sitting under the shade of the tree strumming his guitar.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" the raven-haired girl annoyingly shouted. Said boy stopped playing his instrument and looked up at the girl.

"Any reason why you are ruining this peaceful afternoon?" asked the substitute soul reaper. "I know it's not a hollow because I would've already sensed it."

"Nope that's not it at all," she said. "Apparently they decided an idiot like you could run the fifth division back in soul society."

"Finally someone recognizes my skills. Probably cause I kicked your brothers ass," he stated nonchalantly.

"Don't be so arrogant. Besides are you going to accept the position?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I got a family to look after and school to finish. What about college?" he continued to spit out questions until a loud SMACK, Rukia's slapping the back of his head, quieted him down.

"Look, they said you wouldn't have to report to Soul Society for another month. During this time you would have learn from Urahara how to operate a division. After that month, they will have a custom mod soul ready to take your place and finish high school. Also, you would have the privilege of traveling back here to visit your family every once and a while," she stated hoping to quell his doubts.

"Well...I guess they have all loose ends covered. You can go tell them I said yes. I have to talk to my family and the rest of my friends," stated Ichigo as he resigned to his fate.

* * *

In the eighth division headquarters Kyouraku Shunsui strutted casually through the hallways making his way to his office in hopes of seeing his lovely Nanao-chan. He rounded the corner and slid open the door to the adjoining offices that he shared with his fuku-taichou. Glancing around the office the eighth division's captain called out, "Where are you my lovely Nanao-chan?"

Feeling slightly under the weather, the black-haired lieutenant walked back into the office upon hearing her captain call her. "What was this morning's meeting about?" she inquired.

"Oh my lovely Nanao-chan, will today be the day you succumb to my undeniable charm?" the pink kimono-wearing captain asked earning him a bump on the back of his head courtesy of large black book.

"I asked a question. Answer it," commanded a slightly aggravated Ise Nanao.

"They decided to make the Kurosaki the captain of the fifth division," he replied while his lieutenant pushed up her glasses in slight interest. "You know I love it when take charge of a situation my beautiful Nanao-chan."

She was about to deliver another blow to the back of her captain's head when she got another queasy feeling. She dashed off to the bathroom emptying the rest of the contents of her breakfast before washing up and heading back to her office to start completing the mountains of paperwork due to the destruction of the eleventh division following Zaraki Kenpachi's birthday bash. 'Literal bash,' she thought, apparently the psychotic captain took the liberties of his birthday to fight his entire division.

"My delicate Nanao, this has been going on all week I think it is time you see Retsu," her captain called out to her from his lounged position.

"Fine, but do some work while I am gone. I better not find you drinking sake when I get back," the lieutenant told her captain.

A brief series of flash steps and a few minutes later the lieutenant of the eighth division found herself in the lobby of the fourth division's medical facility. Casually she walked up to the front desk and used her position as a lieutenant as leverage to move up the waiting list before returning to her seat to await her appointment.

"Ise Fuku-taichou," a calm voice called out fifteen minutes later. The lieutenant looked from the paperwork she was doing into the tranquil eyes of the captain of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu. She stood up and walked with the reserved captain back towards her office. "What seems to be the problem?" the caring captain asked.

"For the past week or so I have been vomiting periodically, usually following breakfast. My captain wanted me to get checked out," replied Nanao.

"I see. I have a suspicion of what it might be, but I would like to run some blood tests to confirm it," the ever-calm captain stated sensing the change in the lieutenant's reiatsu.

An hour and several tests later, Unohana had confirmed her suspicions and prepared to tell the lieutenant of her condition. "I do believe congratulations are in order," began Captain Unohana only to be met with the puzzled face of the woman who effectively ran the eighth division in lieu of her lazy captain. "The test confirmed that you are one and a half months pregnant. May I ask who the father..." but stopped her question and flash stepped behind the lieutenant before catching her as she fainted. Several minutes later she regained her consciousness before bolting out the door to go tell the father.

* * *

_An Unknown Location (Possibly the Bat Cave)_

"I'M PREGNANT. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND BE RESPONSIBLE. I EXPECT YOU TO BE THEIR FOR OUR CHILD AND ME!!!" could be heard throughout Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world. It was quickly followed by a large THUMP like the sound of a heavy book hitting someone in the head.

* * *

_Las Noches, Hueco Mundo_

Ulquiorra sped to Aizen Sousuke's throne room. He was sifting through various information concerning troop movements and battle plans of Soul Society when he came across a vital piece of data. "Lord Aizen, I believe that his requires your immediate attention," came the monotone voice from the emo arrancar.

Staring down at the copy of health chart, Aizen saw that Ise Nanao was pregnant with an unknown father's child. He pondered to himself for a moment before asking his two trusted companions an all-important question, "Should we cancel our monthly Scrabble tournament to investigate this?"

In the meantime Kaname Tousen smiled in delight, he had just picked the letter he needed. "J-U-S-T-I-C-E, justice, for a triple word score. You lose Aizen-sama."

"You would like to think that, I used Kyoka Suigetsu to make you believe that the Z you played was really an S; therefore you spelled J-U-Z-T-I-C-E, which is not a word. I win. I always win," replied Aizen smoothly. (AN: I know that Kyoka Suigetsu does not affect Tousen, but I made it that way anyway cause I can)

Ichimaru Ginsat in the corner by himself with a fox-like grin on his face. He was the only one outside of Nanao and the father who knew about the couple. He would never tell though because he was going to enjoy watching people's reactions to the news.

* * *

_Soul Society_

Nanao arrived promptly in the eighth division's headquarters following her little detour to talk to a certain someone that he was going to be a father in the near future. She strolled back into the office to find it empty with a pile of paperwork waiting to be done. 'Damn captain,' she thought as she flew through the paperwork, so she could find her lazy captain and tell him the news and berate him for his slothful dispositon.

Nanao set out searching the best sake houses in the Rukongai until she found her captain drinking with his usual compatriots Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuuhei. "Taichou I need to speak with you alone," she commanded.

"Oh my angelic Nanao-chan, have finally submitted to my charm and realized that you are madly in love with me? Do not wait up for me, I cannot leave Nanao-chan waiting," he cried out as he took one last sip of sake before a large book struck him on the top of his head. She started dragging him off with him muttering things about 'his Nanao-chan liking kinky stuff like that,' all the while blushing at the things she did with the father of her child.

Once she found a suitable she released the collar of his pink kimono and threw him up against a tree. "Look taichou, it's about time we had this conversation. You need to take responsibility for this division, especially in the near future," she stated.

"Why is that my radiant Nanao-chan? Will I get a special reward?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He was rewarded with another bop on the head.

'How do I phrase this? Oh well, might as well just say it,' she thought. "I'm pregnant and will have to take some type of leave in the future."

He burst out laughing, "But Nanao we never...Oh..." He never finished the statement before fainting.

* * *

Who is Nanao's baby's father? How does Gin know? What is Captain Kyouraku going to do now? Who will find out about Nanao's child next? What is going to happen to Soul Society when people find out? More importantly what will happen to the Espada's Scrabble tournament? 


	2. Detective Shunsui is on the Case!

AN: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

Chapter 2: Detective Shunsui is on the Case!

Ise Nanao slung her captain over her shoulder and lugged him back to his office in the eighth division headquarters. Carrying him back to the office was nothing new to her; she had to drag him back whenever he passed out from sake or when she applied a little too much force to her book. The other members of the eighth squad ignored the usual occurrence of their lieutenant with an unconscious captain being dragged b y the back of his kimono. She tossed the body into his office and waited patiently for him to become coherent again.

Kyouraku Shunsui woke up from his little fainting spell in a disheveled heap on the floor of his office. He looked up to see his lieutenant who happened to be tapping her foot impatiently. Apparently waiting for her captain to regain consciousness for the past half hour soured her mood even further. His eyes widened as the memories before fainting finally came flooding back. "If I am in the office, then Nanao-chan is not really pregnant," he happily thought out loud.

She sighed, "No, I actually am pregnant. That conversation did happen, Taichou."

"No my Nanao-chan how could you do this to me?" he cried out over dramatically. "We were destined to be together my comely lieutenant." He reached and grabbed as much sake as he could before sinking into his chair and filling a cup to the brim before downing it in one swig. Nanao sighed again at her captain's antics knowing that it was going to be a long day.

Suddenly Kyouraku jumped out of his chair knocking it over and breaking Nanao out of her little reverie. Quickly he replaced his normal hat with a deerstalker's hat (the type of hat Sherlock Holmes wears) and proceeded to seemingly announce his intentions to the entire Seireitei, "I, Kyouraku Shunsui, will find the man that has deflowered my lovely Nanao-chan. I will destroy him and in the process win back the heart of my beautiful maiden. Then, I will take care of the child in her womb and raise it as my own."

Nanao stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before dropping her head into her hands and asking to herself, 'Why me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayasegawa Yumichika had just arrived outside of the office of the captain of the eighth division. He opted to deliver documents concerning the destruction caused during his captain's birthday party instead of having to babysit Lieutenant Yachiru after she had her candy. Now, after he heard Captain Kyouraku shouting unmistakable words about his lieutenant's pregnancy, he smirked after hearing a beautiful piece of blackmail. After fixing his hair he turned off and sprinted to confide the news in his closest friend Ikkaku. **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Still sitting in the same sake house that they spent to the last two hours in, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuuhei were effectively plastered to the point that they had forgot that Kyouraku Shunsui had left earlier in the day with his lieutenant. They laughed and carried on telling stories and spreading the latest gossip that was going around Soul Society. Rangiku stopped the group by putting up her. The others looked at her with a puzzled when she started sniffing the air and said, "I smell some new gossip." The others sweat dropped and looked at before starting to laugh at the preposterous assumption.

The group of friends finally caught their breath after their little laughing fit when Yumichika burst through the door. "You guys will never believe what I heard today." The entire group stopped and turned towards Rangiku with astonishment written across their faces. Renji even had the audacity to get up from his seat and bow to the busty blond.

"Thank you Renji for now realizing I am goddess and a gift to all men," stated the tenth squad's lieutenant in her normal flirty tone. The others just snorted at her normal behavior. Yumichika stared at the group with a puzzled expression etched across his face.

"Never mind what just happened, tell me the dirt you got on someone," Renji stated while salivating over possible blackmail material.

"Well…okay, but this is grade-A, top-notch blackmail material," stated the Yumichika as he flipped his hair. "I was walking to see the eighth division's captain to deliver some paper work concerning Zariki-taichou's party when I heard Captain Kyouraku shout something out." He paused holding out for a moment of suspense.

"Get on with it," commanded Renji growing impatient.

"He happened to mention that his lieutenant was pregnant," he blurted out.

All he received was blank stares before Rangiku spat out, "Holy shit, Shunsui got Nanao pregnant!"

"Actually," interrupted Yamichika, "Captain Kyouraku did not get her pregnant."

"Then who did?" asked Kira

"That's the kicker. Captain Kyouraku didn't know, but I am pretty sure Nanao knows," he replied.

"So we have a pregnant Nanao and a mystery father," Rangiku drawled out, "I have to get over to the eighth division and check this out." She laughed as she ran out of the building leaving others to the bill and headed over towards the eighth division.

Renji now wanting to be stuck with the bill either mumbled something about spreading the news before heading out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eighth Division, Seireitei_

Matsumoto Rangiku quickly ran in to the captain's office. She didn't bother with formalities such as waiting because Shunsui was one of her drinking buddies. Throwing the door wide open, she stormed into the office to find her friend had exchanged his normal head-ware with that of an old fashioned detective. He was launching a barrage of questions aimed at his hardworking subordinate who continually held out on the name of the father.

"My, my, it is true. Nanao has been a busy girl," stated Rangiku from the doorway. Nanao blushed a bright red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Who told you about it?" demanded an irate Nanao.

"Oh, I don't think that matters. The real question is: who's the guy that knocked you up?" the blond stated in her usual playful manner. She only received a growl and another red-faced Nanao.

"Oh, Rangiku this is horrible, who could have done this to my Nanao. We must find him; then I will defeat him in battle for my Nanao-chan," cried out the lazy captian.

'This can be like a mission where I help out the eighth squad's captain. This means NO PAPER WORK!' thought Rangiku as a she was doing a mental dance in her head. "Alright since Nanao isn't saying anything, we are going to have to conduct our own investigation. Don't worry, I can get information out of any man," she stated confidently as she pushed out her more than ample chest.

"We will make a more than formidable team with your ability to entrance the men and my ability to charm the ladies," he called out.

They quickly huddled in the corner of the room and planned out the process of their investigation, eliminating possible candidates and calling to attention probable suspects.

"I think it is safe to say that my captain could not be the culprit. He is far too young and definitely too shy for something like that," commented the woman from the tenth division.

"It's also safe to say that my delicate Nanao-chan could not have been with Zaraki Kenpachi because he is definitely too much of a brute," said the captain of the eighth division while adjusting his new hat.

"Likewise, you could add Yamichika to the not-a-chance list because he was the one who originally told me **(AN: Everyone knows that is a big mistake)** and I am pretty sure he is gay," she added.

"If we are talking about age restrictions, I don't think my lovely Nanao-chan would like the wrinkles of the Captain-commander," said Shunsui stating the obvious.

"I'm pretty sure your right," said Rangiku sarcastically. She shuddered when she pictured the captain-commander like that. 'Aghhh! Get out of my head!' she internally screamed at the atrocious mental images. "You might want to add Komamura Sajin because I don't think it is possible for a fox humanoid to get a girl pregnant."

"Of course my Nanao-chan would never go for an animal like that. Just like she would never submit herself to Kurotshuchi Mayuri," commented Shunsui eliminating another possible but very unlikely candidate.

Nanao just watched the two and sighed. 'This is going to be an extremely long seven and a half months,' she thought. She then began to wish that she wasn't pregnant so she could raid her captain's sake stash and drink away all the current stress. She just watched as Matsumoto Rangiku and Kyouraku Shunsui ran out the door together hoping to gather information about who was the father of her child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Renji had managed to make it to every division telling of the news of Nanao's recent pregnancy. The whole Seireitei was in an uproar. No one expected a woman like Ise Nanao to get pregnant and everyone wanted to know the identity of the man who did it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The end of chapter 2. A few of the obvious people have been eliminated, but who is Nanao's man? What will happen when Shunsui finds out? What is Aizen doing this entire time? How is Ichigo going to handle becoming a captain when the entire Goetei 13 is in an uproar about who is Nanao's lover? Will he be able to run his squad? Who will he pick as his lieutenant?


	3. Take it on the Run

AN: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

AN: I've got some good news and some bad news…

**Good News**: I finally got out of the hospital (for your information I was in the passenger seat of friend's car when some guy thought it was a good idea to run a red light). I couldn't walk for awhile, but I rehabbed like there was no tomorrow and now I am almost fit to play sports again.

**Bad News: **I still got a whole lot of rehab to go so it's going to interfere with my writing.

**Good News**: I got some new ideas for stories to write in the future.

**Bad News**: I forgot a bunch of them.

**Good News**: I still remember the ideas for seven stories I want to write – 2 Bleach, 2 Naruto, 1 Inuyasha, 1 Black Cat, and 1 crossover (Bleach, Inuyasha, and YYH)

**Bad News**: Got to complete my other stories before I start (good news depending on your point of view).

**Good News**: I finally read the review. Thanks for making them by the way. Always appreciate someone taking a few seconds to make a comment (hint hint).

**Bad News**: I haven't had a chance to respond to any (I thought you would prefer a chapter as quick as possible anyways).

Chapter 3: Take it on the Run

The Captain-Commander looked down from the First Division's tower out across the citadel of Soul Society, the Seireitei, and shook his head. 'How far had his soul reapers fallen for his once proud divisions to slowly their operations to almost a stand still due to some piece of what should be fortuitous news that should inspire hope not cause a crazed witch hunt?' he questioned himself. He stared at the circus that Seireitei had become one last time before retiring to his quarters.

Soul Society had fallen into the 'whose Nanao's baby's father' craze. It was the subject of all the gossip circles and seemed to be the only thing people talked about. It didn't help that Renji seemed to run between each division and give the daily update of the latest developments and theories regarding the identity of the future dad. Renji was not alone, even some of the most unlikely people joined the 'father frenzy' as some of the more sensible people called it. Zaraki Kenpachi soon began challenging people to fights if they disagreed with his or Yachiru's ideas regarding Nanao's situation, which wasn't that difficult to do because Kenpachi's theories always involved some type of great battle and Yachiru's ideas consisted of unicorn's and candy. The twelfth squad's captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri offered his services to 'study' Ise Nanao to find out the identity of her lover. No one group, with the exception of the team of Kyouraku Shunsui and Matsumoto Rangiku, were as dedicated as the Shinigami Women's Association. Their meetings were always abuzz with ideas about who had captured the heart of their Vice President and Spokesperson. Their weekly publication was now solely dedicated to whatever rumors circulated about the eighth division's lieutenant often times holding various contest that promoted gathering information about their favorite subject.

Kyouraku Shunsui and Matsumoto Rangiku exited the headquarters of the eighth division to begin their daily 'investigations' of possible leads. This usually consisted of Rangiku being slightly drunk and flirting and teasing with every male she came in contact with and Shunsui spout outrageous accusations about random people sleeping with his Nanao-chan. Today, they roamed the streets looking for any type of rumor or lead to follow up on. They aimless wandering led them past the tenth division much to the annoyance of the busty blond who hoped to avoid her young captain's ire.

Luck seemed to be against her as a loud "MATSUMOTO!" echoed through the streets of the Seireitei.

"Looks like I am needed over at third division Shunsui," said Rangiku rather quickly and shunpoed in the opposite direction of her division and her dreaded paperwork that she 'accidently' left for her captain to do.

"That was interesting," the eighth squad's captain muttered to himself before he decided to visit his best friend Ukitake Jyuushiro at his office in the thirteenth division headquarters.

* * *

_Thirteenth Division's Headquarters 20 minutes later_

"Ahh, Shinsui, how nice of you to visit me. I haven't seen much of you since your lieutenant found out she was to be a mother," Ukitake greeted his friend.

A grimace played across the eighth division's captain's face as he was reminded of the current situation. "I just can't seem to find a way into my Nanao-chan's heart," he cried out over-dramatically.

Ukitake brought out a pot of tea and poured a cup for his friend and himself. He slowly took a sip and pondered on what advice he could give his overly-emotional friend. "I think you should let your situation sort itself out. It seems as if your lieutenant is at least infatuated with this guy enough to keep his identity a secret."

His brown-haired friend sprayed the tea he had been drinking all over the table and pointed accusingly at his white-haired captain. "How dare you side against me?" Shunsui cried out in his normal theatrical manner.

"I'm just saying that you should give her some space. I like your lieutenant. She is…" started Ukitake.

"What did you say?" interrupted Shinsui in a sickly calm voice.

"I don't like that look in your eyes Shinsui," stated Ukitake as he started to become nervous, "Why are you moving to grab your zanpaktou?"

"IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY NANAO-CHAN!" was Shinsui's battle cry as he jumped across the table and tried to attack Ukitake. Ukitake was already out and flash stepping as fast as he could away from his rampaging friend. It wasn't long before he was cursing his sickness as his friend finally caught up. He turned around when he heard Shinsui mutter "Bankai."

* * *

_Tenth Division Headquarters_

Rangiku Matsumoto quietly crept into her office trying to make as little noise as possible. She knew if her captain heard any sounds coming from the office adjacent to his, she would be stuck with her accumulating paperwork. However, she needed to raid her secret sake stash before she met with her drinking buddies for their daily booze session. She discreetly pulled up one of her floor boards before hauling out several jugs of sake before stalking back towards the door.

Suddenly an eerie chill spread through the room and the temperature dropped several degrees. The busty lieutenant turned around and stared into the icy blue eyes of her angry captain. "Taichou what are doing in my office?" she asked nervously.

Despite the temperature continuing to drop it steam seemed to be coming off of Hitsugaya Toushiro. He started muttering various curses, but the words "Matsumoto. Paperwork. Now." were the only words easily discerned.

Rangiku eyed the mountain of paperwork and her angry captain; she had to think of something fast. "Taichou, look Hinamori Fuku-taichou is out of the hospital," she blurted out. When her captain turned around to look she flash stepped away laughing to herself, 'Works every time.'

* * *

_Eighth Division Headquarters_

Nanao sat in her office trying to restrain herself from repeatedly bashing her head off her desk. Ever since this whole escapade had started her patience was wearing incredibly. The staring and whispers were beginning to annoy her and it was almost impossible to find her captain to sign papers because he was always off stirring up some kind of trouble. Sometimes she just wished her lover would just kill her captain and Rangiku. She just hoped that this drama would eventually die down.

* * *

_Urahara Shoten_

Ichigo had been studying under Urahara for the past month in preparation to take a position as captain of the fifth division. He slowly strolled into Urahara's small shop in wondering what his final lesson as Urahara's pupil would entail. He stepped across the threshold to find the former captain waiting for him. "Hey Hat n' Clogs, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Kurosaki-san I would like to say congratulations. I only have one more lesson for you and that is to select your lieutenant," Urahara Kisuke stated in his nonchalant way.

"I was going to choose Rukia."

"Ahh, I figured as much; however, her brother will not let her be higher than a fifth-seat. Luckily for you, I have already found the perfect person," responded the eccentric shopkeeper.

"And who would that be?"

"Why Ise Nanao of course. She is the best there is at organization and the paperwork aspect of the job so your transition will be easier."

"That would be nice, but I don't know who the hell this chick is," retorted the orange-haired soul reaper.

"Mah mah, just go with the flow have I ever steered you wrong?" came the shopkeeper's casual response.

"You did cut my soul chain and throw me in a pit," growled Ichigo as he remembered the trying event. "Whatever, I'll take that Nanao chick." With that said Ichigo turned around and exited the shop.

Yoruichi stepped out of the shadows and looked amusedly at Urahara. "Setting him up Nanao as his vice captain, you love torturing Isshin's kid don't you Kisuke?" the dark-skinned woman asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yoruichi," claimed the former head of the twelfth division.

"Sure you don't. A pregnant woman with hormonal imbalances and mood swings who wields a large book like a club and a hot-headed teen who can't seem to keep his mouth shut sometimes. I know you know the results of this situation," the purple-haired goddess of flash explained. Urahara just gave her a smile and giggled a little. "He doesn't know she is pregnant, does he?"

"It might have slipped my mind at the time," responded the blond man.

"You know he is going to wake up in a body bag? Not even Zaraki would want to face a raging pregnant woman and one that is a lieutenant on top of that," exclaimed the woman as she reverted back to her cat form.

"Mah, mah, I'm sure he'll be fine. He is used to dodging kicks as wake up calls."

* * *

_Two weeks later next to the Senkai Gate in Soul Society_

Ichigo landed on the ground inside the Seireitei and took in air laced heavily with spirit particles. He stared across at his friends Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Ikkaku. Even Kenpachi had decided to come and greet the new captain; although he had ulterior motives. He then saw a slender black-haired woman wit glasses. "Hey guys. You must be my lieutenant. Nice to meet…" he was abruptly cut off by a book slamming into his face.

"YOU'RE FIVE MINUTES LATE!" Nanao shouted.

Ichigo looked up at his enraged lieutenant and cursed Hat n' Clogs.

* * *

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER? – enraged readers

Indeed. Please don't hurt me. – me

So many questions, only to be answered in the future.


End file.
